


I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief appearances from X-men characters, F/M, Fluff, Halloween AU, Idiots in Love, No Angst, darcy is captain marvel, wade and sam are match makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU for Halloween Darcy is head over heels in love with Steve Rogers but he doesn't notice her. Maybe tonight is the night that things finally change. Dressed as Captain Marvel, Darcy heads to the Halloween party that Bucky Barnes is throwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A tale of romance for Halloween.  
> Hope that you read it and enjoy : )

**CHAPTER ONE**

A tribute for Halloween and a tribute to everyone who is looking forward to the first female Avenger movie.

**I own nothing but the plotline.**

 

* * *

 

Darcy readjusted the zipper on her costume as she walked across the student quad.

She was rocking the Captain Marvel costume that she had found online. It was the exact replica of the blue full body suit with matching red boots and gloves. She had even managed to find a delicate silk scarf that she tied about her waist and she used a gold brooch to pin it together.

She hadn't gone for a blond wig though. She would never go blond for anything.

Darcy owned her own distinctive look and she knew that Captain Marvel would be proud of her for believing in herself. Fuller figured brunettes could also rule the world if they wanted to.

She was comfortable in her own skin and no one was going to change her or judge her. She wore her blood red lipstick with pride. Her eyes were done up with thick black liner and she wore fake eyelashes for the full effect.

She had however, forgone her glasses and opted for contact lenses. She wanted to still be able to see everything at the party.

The party…

Her gut clenched in anticipation. Everyone on campus had been invited to the Halloween party that the Howling Commandos were throwing.

James "Bucky" Barnes had started his own fraternity at Culver with his best friend from back home in Brooklyn. Steve Rogers.

Darcy could write poetry about Steven Rogers. She could write odes about his waistline, she could write haikus about his strong, firm jawline. She could write novels about his bravery and kindness.

Yes, Darcy Lewis was pretty far gone when it came to Steve Rogers.

Sure, she had never actually spoken to him. Her throat closed up and sounds emitted but no actual words could be exchanged. It was tragic really to see her even attempt a simple greeting. Everyone would exchange pitying glances at her wit and charm or lack thereof. It was only with Steve, with every other person that she encountered, Darcy was loud and animated. She could hold conversations for hours with Jane about the options they had when buying poptarts for their dorm room.

The worst part thought, the most awful mortifying thing was that he never seemed to notice her.

He was always so busy with his friends, Bucky and Sam Wilson or he was always rushing to a class when she saw him. The one thing she always watched him doing though, the best thing that he did, was when Steve Rogers defended people.

He would be absorbed by his sketch book under a tree but he would see the big jocks pushing around a scrawny freshman and he would toss his book and pencils aside.

At this point, Darcy would feel her heart pounding. She was terrified that he would be hurt because Steve went up against groups of bullies at a time. He was very well built himself but he did not seem to know fear.

She and many others watched as Steve would stand in front of the defenseless guy to protect him and he would use his gaze to make lesser mortals flee.

When Steve used his "I am so disappointed in you" face, an angel lost its wings somewhere. That's how bad it was. Bullies lost all steam and fled from his righteous indignation and the little freshman would look at Steve adoringly.

But Steve would merely smile and once he knew that the innocent were still safe he would just go back to his sketching. He never noticed how people stared at him, how they much they actually admired him. That was what made Darcy love him, he was just so damn humble about it all. He was the last noble human being on the face on the planet and she was head over heels in love with him.

She sighed; her life was a Shakespearean tragedy.

"Hey Darcy!"

She turned to see who it was. The campus was packed with people going to parties and they were all dressed in costumes.

She whirled about to see who it was coming up behind her. It was still bright enough in the evening with the street lights lit up and someone had decorated the walkways with lanterns and a few pumpkins for decoration.

"Kate?" Darcy asked as she saw her fellow freshman come up to her.

"Thanks for your help with my English paper," Kate smiled, her pretty face lit up.

"How's it going Captain Marvel," Kate's boyfriend saluted her. Clint Barton was a senior and he was smoking hot.

Kate Bishop was one lucky girl to have snagged the captain of the college's archery team.

Darcy could write odes to arms like that. She was woman enough to admit it to Kate once and Kate had nodded with full understanding.

"Hi," Darcy looked at them carefully. "You're going as Green Arrow and Felicity Smoak." Her eyes lit up. "That is such a great idea."

"They are my OTP Darcy," Kate said with all seriousness as she straightened her crisp white blouse.

Kate wore a pencil skirt, high heels and a white shirt. Her hair was tied back in a perky Felicity Smoak style ponytail. She even had the square styled glasses.

Clint wore the typical Green Arrow outfit. Dark green leather with the hood draped over his face and a mask to cover his eyes. He even had a quiver of arrows strapped across his chest and a bow in his hand.

"I just like the fact that I get to carry my bow around as part of my outfit," Clint grinned proudly.

Kate rolled her eyes in a very Felicity kind of way and Darcy had to laugh, they were perfect. Clint sat through hours of Arrow episodes just for Kate.

"So you did well on the paper?" Darcy asked Kate, remembering the reason that she had been stopped.

"Nailed it, I got a ninety percent. Thanks for the assist," Kate replied.

Darcy blushed, she couldn't help it. "It's no problem. We freshmen have to stand together."

"Here, have a candy bar." Clint pulled a Snickers bar out of his quiver.

"You have candy in there?" Darcy asked incredulously as she took the proffered chocolate.

"I have everything I'll need tonight for Halloween," Clint said and that earned another eye roll from Kate.

"Are you going to the party over at the Howling Commandos?" Kate asked.

"Just heading over there now to meet Natasha actually," Darcy replied. "Jane is with Thor and his friends so Tasha and I decided to go stag."

"She'll just end up with Bucky anyway," Kate sighed.

Natasha Romanoff had a very complicated love hate relationship going on with Bucky. They acted like they weren't into each other but Natasha; also a freshman was clearly into Bucky. He was the coolest bad boy senior on campus. All the girls liked his bad boy attitude. Natasha loved playing hard to get, she said it was part of her Russian charm.

"Yes, but we'll just pretend she's not into him and after a few hours of making him jealous Bucky will be begging her for a dance," Darcy said from many months of experience.

"We're going to Phil Coulson's party for a while, we'll see how it goes and maybe come by Bucky's later," Clint said with all the nonchalance of a senior who had been invited to everything.

"See you guys later," Darcy waved and quickly stepped out of the way of a guy who was wrapped in bandages trying to be a mummy.

"Sorry Captain," he called as his friends pushed him about.

"No sweat mummy, return to your grave," Darcy said with a smile.

She opened her candy bar and left the Green Arrow and Felicity behind her.

"She's completely oblivious, isn't she?" Kate asked.

"To the fact that that poor dude was trying to hit on her?" Clint nodded.

"Darcy never sees how guys try so hard to ask her out," Kate sighed.

Clint took her hand and they also made their way through the throngs of revelers.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse of familiar faces : )

**Chapter 2**

**Still don’t own anything.**

**Happy Halloween! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 

Darcy broke little chunks off her chocolate and ate it as she walked onto the lawn of the Howling Commando’s sorority house.

It was a huge, old building but the guys who lived there kept it neat. It was painted a soft blue and white.

Darcy sighed as she imagined Steve, shirtless and painting those walls.

She didn’t want to smear her carefully applied lipstick so she popped little pieces of her candy in her mouth.

The music was loud and the entrance had a huge Halloween banner. They had tastefully decorated with orange lights and streamers.

People were already partying outside on the lawn and she walked up the stairs.

Scott Summers leaned against the low walling of the staircase, he made leaning an art form.

The freshman lounged against that walling like he owned the whole damned place. Well, he did belong to Bucky’s fraternity house.

“Scott,” she nodded.

He smiled at her and nodded back. As she walked towards him, he snagged her candy bar and broke off a piece and ate it before handing it back to her.

Darcy didn’t mind, Scott was a bro.

“Scott, have some manners,” Jean Grey chided her boyfriend.

“It’s cool Jean,” Darcy said quickly, she genuinely liked Scott. He had helped her to move her stuff in on her first day on campus.

Jean Grey had a room on the same floor as Darcy and Jane. Scott had noticed Darcy struggling with her boxes and he had quickly offered to help her.

That earned him all the candy he wanted.

Scott wore his red shades, he was photosensitive to light and the glasses helped to ease some of his discomfort.

“Gomez and Morticia Addams,” Darcy recognized the striped suit and curled moustache that Scott wore.

Jean looked gorgeous with her red hair blown out. She wore a long trailing gown.

“You make a great Captain Marvel,” Jean told Darcy as they took in each other’s outfits.

“Move Summers,” Logan bumped into Scott’s shoulder as he walked by.

It was a hard hit and Darcy flinched in sympathy.

All Scott did was smirk, because yeah, he got the girl. Logan didn’t.

Darcy grinned wide; yes Scott was a class act.

“Get inside Jimmy.” Victor, Logan’s brother grabbed his arm and took him inside the frat house.

Thankfully, Victor could see that Logan did not stand a chance with Jean while Scott was around.

Scott raised a fist and Darcy fist bumped him.

Jean laughed at their antics.

“Have a good night, Captain.” Scott smiled.

“You too Gomez.” Darcy popped another piece of candy into her mouth and walked into the foyer of the house.

She looked about her as she walked, her eyes searching for any sign of curly red hair. She tried to look for Natasha but the place was packed.

Darcy took her last piece of chocolate and her hand was mid-air, she was waiting for that last vital piece that had the somewhat harder chocolate shell because it was the end of the bar, when someone huge unceremoniously slammed into her.

All she could do was stare as that last piece of chocolaty goodness fell to the floor. Her chin wobbled, the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she followed the descent of her candy as it careened to the ground.

“You are so mean!” she cried as she looked up at the person who had bumped into her.

Her eyes travelled from a slim waist in snug dark blue jeans, to a dark blue Henley that gripped washboard abs and then to a scruffy bearded jaw.

She stared into eyes so blue that she felt her breath stop. “Steve.”

Then she did the only thing that she could do at that moment. She did what Captain Marvel would do and she ran.

But a slim hand reached out to steady her.

“Be nice,” Natasha snapped at Steve.

“Sorry ma’am,” he replied, looking as if he had no clue as to what had just happened.

Darcy’s world had moved and he didn’t even know.

Steve had a beard, she whimpered bravely as Natasha glared at him.

Then he was gone.

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked, checking her up and down for any signs of damage, “He hit you pretty hard.”

“I don’t think I will ever be okay ever again,” Darcy replied with complete sincerity.

No one had prepared her for Steve looking like that.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Come on Darcy. Let’s go look for some spiked punch.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making Steve jealous

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the kudos.**

**Hugs for you all on Halloween : )**

 

* * *

 

Natasha led Darcy over to a corner near the refreshment table.

The brunette was still in shock, so much so that she allowed the red head to lower the zipper on her suit.

“Let the girls out a bit tonight,” Natasha advised sagely. “You have assets. Use them.”

Darcy nodded still a bit shaken but she smiled as she saw Natasha had dressed up as Selene from Underworld. The redhead looked amazing in the corset.

“Is she okay?” Jane asked as soon as she noticed them. She came over to them and felt Darcy’s forehead. “Are you okay?”

Darcy nodded again.

“Is she okay?” Jane turned to Natasha. “Darcy is never this quiet. Ever.”

“Unless she has laid her eyes upon her one true love,” Thor smiled broadly.

He was clearly indulging in his hip flask tonight.

“Okay,” Jane sighed with relief. “That explains it.”

She stepped away, not concerned anymore.

“We had a moment Jane,” Darcy groaned. “We touched.”

Natasha face palmed, “Translates to he walked into her and then she ran away.”

“That sounds like you,” Jane nodded at Darcy.

“Do not make fun of friend Darcy who is sincere in her affections,” Thor advised.

“He always talks like this when he drinks too much,” Jane told them. “But he’s such a romantic drunk.” She grabbed his face and kissed his lips soundly.

“They are both well on their way to being sleepy and drunky, the two missing dwarves.” Sif joked as she and her boyfriend Loki joined them. She had dressed as Snow White.

Jane was Darcy’s roommate. She was studying to be an astrophysicist. She was on partial scholarship so for extra credit to keep her grades up, she had become a student advisor.

The dean had given the Norwegian foreign exchange student to Jane and it had been love at first sight.

Thor Odinson was at Culver to study mythology and he was the star quarter back of the football team.

The guy was huge and gorgeous and he was madly in love with Jane Foster.

Loki was Thor’s little brother and he had brought his girlfriend Sif to visit for the holiday.

“So you are in love with one of these boys,” Loki sneered as he looked about the room.

It wasn’t that he was in love with Darcy. No, not by any means. It was just that, if this was her Shakespearian tragedy then that meant that Loki could be the villain.

Dude was creepy and looked down on everyone. That was just Darcy’s honest opinion. But he looked good as a Disney prince. He was probably meant to match Sif.

While Thor was all muscles and blond with a smile as bright as the sun, then Loki was as dark as the night.

He was tall and pale with pitch black hair and piercing jewel green eyes.

“Steve is not a boy,” Darcy snapped. She took a deep breath, trying to find a word to encompass Steve’s wonderful personality, his pure soul. Her mouth gaped as the words just would not come.

“Steve is pure of heart,” Thor offered kindly. “He is a good man, kind and honest. Men like that are too few and far between.”

“Thank you Thor,” Darcy replied gratefully.

“Yes, thank you Thor.” Natasha had clearly had enough with all their talk of Steve. It was all she ever heard about anymore. “So who are you supposed to be?” she asked Jane.

Jane straightened her white lab coat, “Well, I’m Doctor Frankenstein and Thor is meant to be Igor but I lost the wig that I had and he lost his hump.” She shrugged.

“You should dance,” Natasha turned to Darcy. “Get Steve’s attention.”

“How should I do that?” Darcy asked helplessly. She was completely lost.

“Dance with some random guy, get all dirty and make Steve notice you.” Natasha was already scouting the room for candidates.

“But I don’t want to dance with just any guy,” Darcy replied sadness tingeing her voice. “I wanne dance with somebody who loves me.”

“I shall be your hero,” Thor offered and grabbed Darcy’s hand. “We shall make Steve most envious of what he cannot have.”

Loki surprised everyone by stilling Thor, he placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “You could never make another envious of you brother. You are far too nice for such things.” He turned his lethal green eyes at Darcy and she didn’t stand a chance. She melted.

“I will dance with you, little Darcy.” He smirked as he led her away from the group.

Darcy’s legs turned to jelly. No, no way was Thor’s kid brother being nice.

He led Darcy to the center of the crowded dance floor. People moved automatically out of their way. Loki was just that commanding.

“Thanks Loki,” she told him.

He placed his slender long hands about her waist and he tugged her hard against his body. They were so close that she could see the striations of dark green in his eyes.

“Let us dance,” he whispered against her cheek.

Natasha smiled, a little evilly perhaps and she walked away to look for Bucky.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has a heart to heart with Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos. 
> 
> I've been writing like a fiend and its amazing to see that people are enjoying my words.  
> Thank you : )

Chapter 4

Natasha was a great friend. She really was. When it came to Darcy's feelings about Steve, Natasha had been a veritable saint in regards to her patience.

Natasha was not a patient woman. If she wanted something or someone then she went all out, until she got what she wanted.

At first, she had thought it was a mere case of infatuation and it would pass. But that was not the case. In fact, it was just getting worse.

Darcy looked at Steve Rogers in the same way Natasha's parents had looked at each other. It made Natasha feel all warm and nostalgic.

She listened to the way that Darcy talked about Steve. It was not about the way he looked on the outside, although that was an added bonus. 

Natasha saw that Darcy had fallen for Steve's personality and it seemed like the real deal.

But she would never admit that. She would never confess to being a romantic. Even under threat of bodily torture, her lips were sealed. 

She just wanted Darcy to be happy because somehow Natasha had managed to find friends.

And not just fake, nice to your face friends.

No, she had found true friends. The kind who lasted a life time and they were genuine.

Natasha had been a child prodigy ballerina. That's how her family had moved to America. She had been horrified at being stabbed in the back by other ballerinas who clearly envied her talent.

Tasha had earned her place as a prima ballerina. She had worked hard, practicing and perfecting her art.

The pink frilly tutu wielding girls were ruthless.

That was why girls like Darcy, Jane, Kate and Pepper Potts were a surprise. They cared about Natasha. They insisted on spending time together.

At first, Tasha had been extra abrasive to test them. But the only reaction had been hugs from Darcy.

"You just seem as if you never got enough hugs," Darcy explained. "I give the best hugs. It could be a super power."

Natasha would deny that too but Darcy did give the biggest, warmest hugs that you felt to your heart.

So that is why Natasha would do everything in her power to make Darcy happy. She would also destroy anyone who hurt her friends.

She made her way to the bustling kitchen. Side stepping lurching zombies, deftly bypassing the frat boys at the keg stand. She paused when she saw Bucky leaning against the counter top. A hiss of anger escaped her lips. 

Sharon Carter was at it again. Dressed as a slutty nurse, Sharon was kneading one of Bucky's thighs for emphasis as she laughed. 

Everyone knew that Bucky was with Natasha and Sharon had a boyfriend. 

The blond just kept flirting with Bucky and Steve. 

Natasha walked up to them and Sharon, clearly not hearing her come up behind them, was startled. 

"Get your claws out of James, Sharon," the redhead advised in a cool, calm voice. Inside though, she was seething. "Johnny is looking for you." 

Sharon pulled away immediately. Johnny Storm was her popular boyfriend and everyone knew that Sharon was not going to let him go. Storm was wealthy, good looking and he was on the way up. 

Sharon turned a blind eye to his cheating but she wasn't going to be caught in the act. "Dammit, I thought Johnny was at Phil's." 

Natasha watched with amusement as Sharon slunk off. 

Sam Wilson chuckled and sipped on his beer. He wasn't a big talker. 

"What are you jealous Tasha?" James preened. "You don't want anyone else to have me?" 

Natasha snorted, "Please, I wouldn't even let you lick the heel of my boot. You are so beneath me." 

"You are a cruel woman," James shook his head with a smile. 

Sam looked at them in shock, "Okay, this is my cue to leave. Before the freaky flirting starts. I'm going to look for Steve." He took his beer and left them. 

"What's with your boy?" Natasha asked, as she looked James up and down.

He was dressed as a 1940's gangster, with a striped suit and cocked hat.

"What Sam?" Bucky asked confused. "He's terrified of you."

"I know Sam's scared of me. I like instilling fear in others," Natasha replied without hesitation. "I meant the other side kick. Steve."

"He's meant to be a lumber jack, he lost his plaid shirt somewhere. I know, its not a good costume," James chuckled. "Punks got other things on his mind tonight."

"I know his mind is elsewhere," Natasha snapped. Was James trying to be funny or had he really not heard about how Steve had walked into her friend? "He slammed into Darcy. He could have hurt her, it was like he was trying to walk into her."

James groaned loudly, "No! No, just all the no's in the world."

"What are you trying to say?" Tasha asked, getting angry now.

James breathed out deeply and looked at her, "Look Tash, I don't know how to tell you this but Steve is head over heels in love with your girl."

Natasha's mouth fell open, "Huh?"

"Sam had Steve watch all these romantic comedies, hoping to help him find a way to talk to Lewis tonight." James replied. "Those two idiots probably came up with a casual bumping into meet and greet, evolving into a conversation."

"So he was trying to talk to her?" Natasha was in shock. She could not believe this was happening.

"In his own special way," James grimaced. "Look doll, Steve has been into Lewis since you and I started hooking up but he's too damn shy to talk to her. He tries, he really does but its like..."

"He can't find his words and he gets all scared," Natasha offered. This sounded familiar. 

James smiled, grateful that she understood. "Yeah, he follows her around the library when she's studying. He came within inches of talking to her so many times but then he chickens out at the last minute. It might be a little problem. He spends hours talking about her eyes, her long chocolate brown hair and her smile." He shuddered because he had endured hours of talk about the wonders of Darcy Lewis.

"Well," Natasha replied, "this changes things because Darcy has been in love with Steve for a while too."

James was now in shock, "So, our friends are into each other but they are both completely socially awkward?"

"I think that sums it up," Tasha said.

"I need more alcohol doll," James was already looking for more beer.

Natasha felt a little light headed. She had not seen this coming.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> The song that I imagine Darcy and Loki dancing to is "I love rock and roll". In honor of the movie Covenant. I loved Sebastian Stan in that.

* * *

Loki rolled his hips against hers and Darcy had to swallow hard.

Sif was one lucky lady.

"Relax," Loki hissed in her ear.

Okay, that worked. They had a mission here so Darcy went with the music. She gripped Loki's back and allowed him to take the lead.

The man had lethal hips. He was slender but so very limber.

Loki's moves left her breathless and he wasn't even working up a sweat.

As if he could read her addled mind, "My mother insisted on dance lessons for my brother and I when we were younger."

She could actually feel the smile on his face as he spoke close to her ear. She did not want to imagine what mischief little Loki had gotten up to at dance school.

"Is he even in the room?" Darcy had to wonder as she looked around.

Jane was giving her two very enthusiastic thumbs up. Darcy smiled wide at her friends. Jane was 'dancing' with Thor. Her scientist friend was doing the robot and Thor was loving it. They were just two adorable dorks.

"If you are hoping to attract a certain tall blond gentleman," Loki's eyes were also moving about the crowded room. " Then we have succeeded. There is a young man standing beside his friend glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill." Loki smirked broadly.

Yeah, he loved causing trouble.

"How am I going to see who it is without us being obvious?" She asked a little worried.

"Just go with the music," he advised.

Loki placed both hands around her waist and in an elegant move that she envied, he dipped her.

Granted, she was basically upside down with her long hair trailing onto the floor and she had never known that she was that supple but Darcy noticed him.

Steve Rogers stood at the fringes of the dance floor with Sam Wilson beside him and Steve did not look impressed.

Sam was frantically whispering in his ear and Steve's frown just kept more pronounced.

Loki lifted her back up, "Is that him?"

"Yes, that's him." Her voice was reedy and breathless. Even amidst the crowded costumed party goers, he stood out. He was like a beacon that called to her.

Was Steve upset that she was dancing with Loki? Or was he interested in someone else and she was just in his eyeline?

His lips were turned down and thinned out. He was not happy. But who was he here for?

She breathed out and met Loki's eyes. She put an extra swagger in her hips. If Steve was looking at her then she was going to give him something to look at.

She whipped her hair about and let Britney and Loki control her movements. 

Darcy was giving this song her all, pulling out moves that would make J Lo proud. If Sif didn't mind, then Darcy was going to make the most out of having a Norseman dirty dancing with her.

The song ended and with a wicked grin, Loki placed a lingering, hot kiss on her neck.

Darcy blushed violently.

"That had the desired effect, he's stormed off." Loki informed her.

Darcy pulled her hand away and looked for Steve. She saw him and Sam leaving in a hurry. 

"Let him stew for a while," Loki advised. "My work here is done."

And with that, he left her side. 

"May I have the next one Captain?" It was Trip.

Trip was exactly who Darcy needed. If you were having the worst day of your life and nothing had gone right for you, all you needed was one single smile from Trip. He was the kind of friend who always made you feel better.

His smile made a person smile back automatically. It was a cheeky grin that was all chiselled jawline. He looked exceptionally dashing in a General's uniform as his costume. 

Her first instinct was to go to Jane or Tasha and ask for advice. But maybe dancing with Trip was what was needed.

So Darcy offered him her hand and mirrored his smile. "I would love to!"


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comment or even leave kudos.  
> I appreciate all of you.

* * *

Darcy went back to her friends.

Sif and Loki stood off to the side and it looked like team science was once more reunited. Bruce Banner and his girlfriend Betty Ross and Tony Stark along with his girlfriend Pepper Potts had arrived.

"Are you supposed to be Dorothy and the Tinman from the Wizard of Oz?" Jane was asking Pepper.

Pepper had her hair braided and she wore a gingham dress. "We were supposed to be Raggedy Anne and Andy but someone forgot to pick up his costume." Pepper shook her head in fond exasperation. "Tony grabbed some tinfoil he had lying around the lab and he wrapped himself in that."

Tony pouted dramatically, "I'm not the Tinman. I'm Ironman. Its a very strong iron alloy compound that I happen to be working on."

"Its foil Tony," Bruce smiled. "Just don't get near any microwaves."

"Speaking of radioactive substances," Tony smirked as he took in Bruce and Betty resplendent in green body paint, "Is that safe on your skin? What are you supposed to be anyway? Two green rage monsters?"

Betty smacked him on the shoulder, "We are two peas in a pod and the paint is perfectly safe Tinman."

"Its Ironman, Betty." Darcy reminded her friend.

Tony chuckled, "Boobs, good to see you. Though, why were you dancing with Trip when you are clearly meant to be with..."

Before he could finish, Bruce had smacked him at the back of the head.

Darcy chose to ignore what Tony was saying.

Tony Stark was the wealthy son of Howard Stark. They had most of the buildings named after their family. Darcy wished that she could say that Tony was not spoiled or arrogant but she couldn't say that.

Because Tony was spoiled and arrogant but he was very gifted when it came to science and tech. So Jane tolerated having him around. 

That also meant that the rest of the group had to put up with Tony's comments but Pepper more than made up for him.

"Captain Marvel, can I have this dance?" It was Wade Wilson who stood next to her.

"No thanks Wade," Darcy tried to be polite. "I just want to hang out with my friends for a while."

Wade smirked, "Come on Darcy. Don't be like that." He opened his eyes wide and batted his eyes at her.

"No Wade." She was firmer this time.

"Back off Wilson," Natasha came to join them. 

Bucky was not far behind her. 

"You heard the lady," a new voice added grimly.

Darcy felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. 

It was Steve. He came to stand between them. "You heard the lady, Wade." His blue eyes were hard as he stared Wade down.

"How is this any of your business?" Wade asked.

"I'm making it my business." Steve's voice was as hard as his abs.

Wade grabbed Darcy's wrist," Well Steve," he sneered. "Last time I checked, the lady was single."

That seemed to be the last straw for Steve. He pulled Darcy away from Wade and with a mean right hook, he sent Wade sailing to the floor.

Steve stood over Wade, "Leave Darcy alone."

Wade looked at the way Steve was holding Darcy in his arms and grinned as he wiped the blood off his split lip. He looked down at the crimson liquid on his finger tips. "It was worth it. To get you to see what was right in front of you buddy."

Darcy was floored by his words. With a wink and a bright smile, Wade dusted himself off and strutted away.

Steve turned to her, "Are you okay Captain?" He asked with a worried smile.

"I'm fine Steve," Darcy managed to say through numb lips. She felt a sharp elbow in her side and turned to see Jane frowning at her.

"Darcy is clearly not fine Steve," Jane growled.

"You should take the dame upstairs to your room and get her a glass of water," Bucky said. He shook his head. "This costume makes me just use these words."

"She does look shaken up," Tasha added firmly. "You should lie down Darcy."

"Take a minute. In Steve's room," Betty smiled.

Darcy blushed violently. Her friends were trying to set them up.

"Come on Darcy," Steve was already leading her away. "You can take a breather in my room."

She looked over her shoulder and saw all her friends and Steve's friends giving her big smiles and nods. Thor was saluting her with his hip flask. Yes, her friends were subtle.

"You don't have to do this, you know." She stammered as they walked up a staircase.

Steve turned to her and she noticed that he was blushing too. "I want to take care of you."

Oh, Darcy was a goner. She followed him on auto pilot. Her legs turned to jelly and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

Steve's room was a single. It was neat and clean, she noticed. 

Darcy sat at the edge of his bed as he sat down at the desk.

"Water," he remembered. Steve went to a small closet and got a bottle of water. "Its warm." He apologized as he handed it to her. "I keep supplies up here for when I'm studying."

"Thanks," Darcy blushed again as his fingers brushed hers. It was as if his touch was electrified. If she wasn't already sitting down, she would have fallen.

She awkwardly swallowed against the lump in her throat, "Thanks for saving me from Wade."

Steve smiled and ducked his head down as if he was nervous, "I didn't like that someone was bothering you."

"It was silly though," she scoffed. "What Wade said. You don't like me. I mean, you couldn't like me?"

He frowned at her, "But I do." He stammered.

They clearly could not talk to each other.

"I've liked you for a really long time. Since you started coming around with Natasha."

"Huh?" Yes, Darcy was clearly a great orator.

"So," he asked. "How do you feel about that?"

"Well," she replied, "I kind of, might, I mean..." She flushed. She bit her lip and she saw that his eyes followed the movement.

"I like you too," she said. "I've liked you for a long time. But I thought that you didn't notice me."

"I did," he replied quickly, "But you were always so quiet around me that I thought that you didn't want to talk to me. Sam told me that Tony told him that you might have told Jane that you did like me."

Okay, she was either going to kill or kiss her friends. She wasn't sure yet.

"They were right." She said looking down at his bed. "I liked you but I couldn't seem to talk to you."

"I also had the same problem," he chuckled. "But then I noticed you watching me."

"When you sketched," Darcy looked at him and she was lost in the blue liquid depths of his gaze.

"I was drawing you," he whispered. Vivid color bloomed across his high cheek bones. He took one of his drawing pads and handed it to her. "You could see it, if you like."

Darcy accepted his offering with shaking hands. She flipped through the pages and saw that every one of his drawings were of her.

Walking through the quad, talking to Natasha, sitting in the lab with Jane. They were all of her with her friends or alone.

He captured the way she smiled when she was shy. 

Darcy's hand stilled over the pages. It was like he could see who she really was even when she herself doubted who she was. He saw the good in her. 

It was amazing and awe inspiring. 

"These are really good Steve," she whispered. 

"Thanks," he came to sit down beside her. "I was scared that you would think that I was a stalker."

Steve took her hand in his, "We have a lot of time to make up for." He ever so gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face. He brushed the barest of kisses against her lips. 

Darcy smiled wide, getting her sass back. "We sure do Steve." 

And with that she kissed him for all she was worth because like Steve said, they had a lot of time to make up for.


End file.
